


Just Say The Words

by hobbitgirl83



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee see each other at the London Premiere of Battle of The Five Armies after their relantionship crashed and burned years ago. But some flames can't be extinguished, not even with the entire sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelsandbinoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsandbinoculars/gifts).



> Thanks to my sister Tamar for beta it and to all of you who will read it, I hope you enjoy it!

He was so nervous. He should be used to all of this by now. And he was. Or that's what he thought. His hands were shaking so much he couldn't do his tie. A knock on the door startled him.  
“Are you ready uncle?” it was Aidan.   
“Almost” Richard shouted, still trying to do his tie. The door opened anyway.  
“Are you having trouble with that? Let me help you” Aidan smiled at him.  
“Thanks” Richard was grateful.  
“Are you ok? You seem to be a little distracted recently, especially today” Aidan asked, curious.  
“I am fine, I just couldn't do my tie” Richard tried to sound calm.  
“Yeah right, that's why your hands are shaking” Aidan said, skeptical.  
“I’m fine” Richard assured the younger man.  
“If you say so” Aidan said, finishing Richard's tie. “There, I did my best” Aidan smiled again.  
“It's ok, thank you” Richard said, fixing the tie and leaving it perfect.  
“Let's go, the cars will be here soon” Aidan grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room. Richard was closing his room's door when another door opened. It was two doors away from his. It was Lee and Orlando. Lee. He froze where he was standing while the younger man smiled at him.  
“Hey! You look great!” Aidan greeted them with a lot of hugs.  
“Thanks, you too!” Orlando was as happy as Aidan.  
“Thanks! And look! Richard and Lee decided to match their suits” Aidan's comment made everyone stare at Richard and Lee, who blushed immediately.  
“I didn't know, I am sorry!” Lee seemed worried and nervous. “I can go and change if you like”.  
“No, it's ok, you look great” Richard smiled at the younger man, fixing his tie. Lee smiled and hugged him. “It's great to see you too” was all Richard could say. They went down to their respective cars.

Richard wanted the driver to turn around. He couldn't do this. He wasn't happy to see Lee. He felt he was going to faint at any moment. He undid his tie as soon as he got in the car. What was he doing? What was he going to do? He was excited for the premiere and seeing all of his friends, except for Lee. It wasn't great to see him. Well, it was, but it was sad at the same time. The story they shared made it sad.

It started and ended in New Zealand. They met, they became friends, they went to a lot of places together, they dated, they became lovers and then they fell apart. It was his fault and Richard knew it. Lee said he loved him. Richard didn't. The conversations turned into silence and the smiles into tears. There was always this voice telling Richard that being with Lee was wrong and he didn't know why, but the voice was his own.  
They decided to stay as friends, but it wasn't enough, not even for Richard. Every time they saw each other, they ended up having a sexual encounter. A secret encounter. Like if they were ashamed of each other and what they were doing. Lee wasn't. And in the moments of passion, neither was Richard. But the guilt always came up the next morning, and he couldn't do that to Lee. He deserved better than some nights of sex in London or New York or New Zealand or any other place they've been.

“We're here” the driver's voice startled Richard, who thanked the man and did his tie again, this time having better luck with it. He stepped out of the car and saw the lights and the fans and he smiled. Sylvester McCoy was the only one there, so he walked to the fans and began to sign their stuff. He found it relaxing, until Lee arrived, five minutes later. He was smiling and having a great time, so Richard decided to do the same. Aidan and some others arrived some minutes later.   
“Aidan are you ok?!” Richard ran as soon as he saw Aidan tripping, trying to pass through the cordon.  
“I am fine, don't worry!” Aidan said, laughing and following him. Richard relaxed and saw Orlando laughing and Lee smiling. He smiled back, even if Lee's smile was killing him. All of them stayed outside for hours having a great time. When they got inside, Aidan and Orlando were already sat, chatting and laughing, but Aidan was in Richard's seat.  
“Sorry uncle” Aidan said, standing up.  
“It's ok, I will take your seat, stay there” Richard didn't mind.  
“Thanks!” Orlando and Aidan said at the same time.  
Richard smiled at them and then froze altogether. Lee was staring at him, sitting in the seat next to Aidan's. It was too late to regret his decision. They smiled at each other for a moment.  
“You two better behave or Aidan is returning to his original seat” Lee threatened the boys.  
“Yes dad!” they both answered, laughing, making Lee and Richard laugh as well.  
They only waited for some minutes before the movie started. Orly and Aidan were paying attention to the screen. As soon as the lights went down, Lee held Richard's hand, surprising him. They stared at each other for a long while, but none of them let go until the movie ended.

They returned to the hotel together, along with Aidan and Orlando. Those two still had energy to laugh and giggle around. They ran to Aidan's room to play some video games, leaving Richard and Lee behind, not without wishing them goodnight and hugging them. Richard was happy for Aidan. He was missing Dean a lot, but Orly was like a brother to him too.  
“Going to sleep?” Lee asked him, dragging him from his thoughts.  
“Not just yet and you?” Richard replied.  
“No, too excited after the premiere, I still feel the adrenaline” Lee smiled.  
“You can come to my room to drink something” Richard was doing it again. He wanted to slam his head against the wall.  
“Sure, why not” Lee knew. But he didn't care. He walked with Richard and stepped into the room as soon as the older man opened the door. Richard grabbed two glass cups and poured some red wine in them. He handled one to Lee.  
“How have you been?” Lee asked, drinking some wine.  
“Fine, what about you?” Richard asked as well.  
“Great, busy and all, but great” Lee replied.  
“Anything special in your life?” this time Richard wanted a bullet between his own eyes.  
“Anything or anyone?” Lee stared at him.  
“Sorry... I...” Richard stuttered.  
“It's ok. Nothing and no one” Lee answered harshly.  
“Sorry to hear that” Richard was truly sorry.  
“Don't worry” Lee said, staring at the older man.  
“You deserve the best” Richard smiled at him. Lee just walked the two steps between them and crashed his lips against Richard's. Richard took their glass cups away and hugged Lee tightly by the waist and pinned him against the wall. Lee wanted this anyway.  
“I want you so much” Lee said against Richard’s lips.  
“And I want you too” Richard confessed as well.  
“I need you” Lee said, kissing the older man again. That couldn’t be right. It wasn’t right.  
“Lee, you deserve better” Richard’s heart was racing.  
“I want you Richard” Lee said, grabbing Richard by the tie.  
“I know, but you deserve more than this” Richard’s voice broke.  
“So you are saying I don’t deserve you” Lee’s eyes were getting full of tears.  
“I am saying I don’t deserve you. I don’t want this for you” Richard’s eyes were full of tears as well.  
“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Lee was crying now, heartbroken.  
“Because this is wrong” Richard was crying as well.  
“But I love you!” Lee yelled, desperate, tears falling down his face. Those words again.  
“I am sorry Lee, I am not what you are looking for” Richard felt dizzy and ashamed of himself.  
“Yes you are! You said I deserve better, so yeah, I deserve a better version of yourself!” Lee was shouting now, while Richard was the one pinned to the wall.  
“Lee…” Richard was trying to make some sense of all of this.  
“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare saying something else besides that you love me” Lee was begging for the words. The words Richard never said to him. The voice inside Richard started talking again, so Richard stayed quiet, listening.  
“Why do you keep doing this to me?!” Lee was crying so hard now, leaning on the wall, heartbroken.  
“Because it’s wrong” Richard almost whispered.  
“How can you say that? Why do you keep listening to the world and not to me or yourself? How could any of this be wrong? What do you need to be truly happy?” Lee’s questions silenced the voice inside Richard’s mind.  
“It’s not me what you want” Richard felt defeated.  
“Yes, but not like this” Lee was defeated as well.  
“I am so sorry” Richard’s face was full of tears.  
“You know what I want. Just say the words Richard” Lee was almost begging. Silence fell upon them. They just stared at each other for a while. “Just say it” Lee whispered his plea, but Richard couldn’t move his lips, he couldn’t blink, he couldn’t move. Lee closed his eyes for a second and then started walking to the door. Richard knew this was it. This was the moment to let Lee have a good life and someone to love him as he deserved. He knew that Lee was not coming back, not this time, and maybe it was for the best. Lee opened the door without looking back.

“I love you Lee” Richard said. Lee froze by the door, turning around slowly, staring at him. Lee was right. The voice in his head was his own, but his thoughts of guilt weren’t. A bad father, some bad friends and bad family. They were wrong. And he was wrong for listening to them instead of listening to the man he loved, the one that made him truly happy.  
“You were right and I am sorry. I love you” Lee was still staring at him, while the door closed behind him.  
“Say it again” Lee asked, whispering and closing his eyes.  
“I love you Lee” there was no guilt. No voice. Just the smile in Lee’s lips. The younger man almost ran to hug him and kiss him. Their bodies and their lips crashed together. That was all Richard needed. Lee’s warmth, his arms, his lips, his skin. All he wanted. All he loved.  
Richard led the younger man to the bed while kissing him. Lee sat down on the bed, staring at Richard as the older man began undoing his tie, his jacket and his shirt. They were just staring at each other. There was no need for words. Everything was already said. Richard kissed Lee’s neck while his hands traveled to the younger man’s back, pushing him down on the bed. Lee took Richard’s jacket and best off, as well as his tie and shirt.  
“I’ve missed you” was all Lee could mumble while Richard kissed his torso. Lee was playing with the older man’s hair.  
“I’ve missed you too” Richard said, smiling and kissing Lee on the lips. He didn’t want to stop. Ever.  
“Make me yours” Lee stopped kissing him. Richard stopped as well, staring at him.  
“I can’t” Richard confessed.  
“Why? What do you mean?” Richard could hear the panic in Lee’s words.  
“I’ve been yours all the way” Richard confessed, smiling. Lee smiled as well and kissed him again. Richard could feel Lee’s happiness through his skin. The younger man was already getting rid of Richard's trousers and boxers, so Richard did the same with his. As soon as they were naked, Lee sat up on the bed and swallow all of Richard's length, making the older man moan and lean against the bedside. Richard interrupted Lee after a while, kissing him and laying on top of him, rubbing his body against the younger man's. They were both moaning now, covered in sweat, no sign of the tears they shared moments before.  
“I need you” Lee mumbled.  
“I need you too. I need you so much” Richard said, incapable of suppressing a smile. He was happy and he could accept that now.  
“Do it” Lee whispered, pulling Richard towards him and kissing him. Richard thrusted his length inside Lee, who moaned and clenched his hands on the older man's back. The younger man's legs trapped him by the waist and his arms by the neck. Richard grabbed him by the waist and kissed him once again, starting to move gently at first and then increasing the pace as they were getting close to the climax.  
“I love you” Lee said between moans, still playing with Richard's hair.  
“I love you too” Richard replied, holding Lee tighter. He didn't want to let go. They both reached the climax together. Lee came on both their chests and Richard came inside Lee. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other tightly. Richard had no intention of stopping, but suddenly Lee stopped him and stood up. Richard panicked.  
“What are you doing?” Richard was shaking.  
“Relax, I am just going to clean up our mess” Lee said, smiling and walking to the bathroom. He cleaned both of them and then went back to bed, hugging Richard by the waist.  
“I don't deserve you” was all Richard could say after a while, stroking Lee's back and kissing his forehead.  
“Stop saying that, I am starting to hate it” Lee stared at the older man.  
“I mean it, all I did to you, all this years waiting, how could you do it?” Richard was honestly surprised.  
“Because I knew you loved me” Lee confessed with tears on his eyes.  
“You never gave up on me” Richard's eyes were full of tears too.  
“Never” Lee said, smiling and kissing him.  
“I love you so much. Don't ever leave me” was all Richard could mumble before kissing the younger man again.  
“Never” Lee said, biting Richard's lower lip and kissing him again. Richard hold him tightly and after a while, they fell asleep.

Richard woke up without any guilt. He was truly happy and he knew it. He turned around in bed to see Lee sleeping next to him. He kissed his forehead and one of his shoulders, waking him up.  
“Morning” Lee said, opening his eyes and smiling.  
“Morning” Richard replied.  
“Good morning!” Aidan and Orlando shouted, standing at the footboard.  
“Oh my God! What are you doing here!” both Lee and Richard were shocked and blushed, they sat up in one second.  
“Excellent question” Orlando said, addressing to Aidan.  
“We heard a lot of noises last night, so we were just cheking if you were alright” Aidan explained, smartass attitude included.  
“And we can tell you are better than fine” Orlando said with an evil grin on his face.  
“Still, the door was not locked” Aidan pointed out.  
“So we just sneaked in” Orlando winked at them.  
“Get out!” both Richard and Lee shouted.  
“Yes dad!” Aidan and Orlando said at the same time.  
“But next time try to cry, shout and moan a little less louder” Aidan laughed.  
“Yeah, and check that the bed is not too noisy and the door is locked” Orlando added, while both men ran to the door.  
“Get the fuck out!” Lee yelled, throwing a pillow at them. Richard and Lee only heard the door closing and some giggling.  
“I am going to kill them!” Lee said, exasperated, falling in the bed again. Richard was laughing. “Don't laugh, it's not funny!” Lee said, nudging Richard.  
“It actually is” Richard kept laughing, happy. Lee pushed him on the bed and then he laid on top of the older man.   
“It's so good to see you happy” Lee smiled at him. He was happy too.  
“You make me happy” Richard replied, kissing Lee on the lips.  
“So you don't feel guilty anymore?” Lee asked, curious.  
“No. I am tired of feeling guilty” Richard hugged Lee really tight.  
“Does that mean we’re a couple now?” Lee asked again, smiling.  
“Yes it does. And since we are a couple and I am going to New York to live, maybe I could stay with you instead of looking for a place?” Richard felt nervous again.  
“You want to live with me?” Lee was shocked.  
“It's ok if you don't want to, we don't have to rush it” Richard was a bit disappointed.  
“Of course I want to! It will be amazing!” Lee almost jumped out of the bed, he was truly happy. He crashed his lips against Richard's and held him tight. They kept kissing each other for several minutes.  
“Finally!” they heard cheers outside the room.  
“Go away!” Lee shouted, blushing immediately, he started laughing as well as Richard.  
“Did I mention I have two kids?” Richard joked.  
“Did I mention I have one devil?” Lee replied, laughing.  
“Did I mention I love you more than anything?” Richard said, stroking Lee's face.  
“Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again” Lee smiled, stroking Richard's face as well.  
“Would you mind hearing it forever?” Richard asked in a more serious tone.  
“Of course not, would you mind?” Lee was smiling again, tears of joy in his eyes.  
“Not at all” Richard eyes were full of tears as well. They kissed again, happiness reflecting on them. Richard promised himself to make it up for Lee, for all those years he made the younger man miserable. And what a better way to start than to make him happy for the rest of his life.


End file.
